


False Alarm

by Purplepulu



Series: Protect our precious Eggplant [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Roronoa Zoro, Caring Roronoa Zoro, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Misunderstandings, Other, Roronoa Zoro is Bad At Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplepulu/pseuds/Purplepulu
Summary: When walking pass the kitchen, Chopper came across a tear-streaked Sanji and ran to call the only person who could smooth the poor blond.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Protect our precious Eggplant [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1415866
Comments: 6
Kudos: 309
Collections: Zoro and Sanji Fics





	False Alarm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angel1622](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel1622/gifts).



> Here's a little something for you Angel1622; from one writer to another. Let's continue to support one another and improve our writing without letting haters get us down! >.<
> 
> Hope you like it even thought it's a short one. I haven't been writing for some time so it might not be that great but still, hope you'd enjoyed it.<3

"Zoro! You gotta come quick!"

Zoro dropped the weights he was carrying and looked at the panicking reindeer who looks like he was on the verge of tears.

"What's wrong Chopper?"

"It's Sanji! He's....He's...."

Zoro's face quickly turned into a serious frown and he bend up to lay a hand on Chopper's shoulder to calm him down.

"What's wrong with the shit-Cook?"

"I don't know....." Chopper sniffled. "But he's crying! He's crying alone in the kitchen! Something might be wrong with him!"

_The Cook crying?_

Chopper might've been mistaken or there was something seriously wrong with the Shitty Cook.

"Don't worry Chopper. I'll go see what's wrong. You wait here."

Chopper looked up at him with hope-filled eyes and Zoro was afraid that things might really be bad with the Cook if Chopper was this shook up about it.

He left the Crow's Nest and descended onto the deck. He made a beeline to the kitchen with purpose.

"Oi Shit-Cook!" He barged into the kitchen and upon resting his eyes on the Cook, he froze.

The Cook didn't seemed to have notice his presence in the room and he continued his task of chopping some vegetables on the chopping board.

There were tears in his eyes, leaving tear marks down his pale cheeks and there's an occasional sniffle coming from him.

Zoro's heart fell at the sight of his Cook crying. It was a rare thing to see his fierce, kick-ass Cook being so vulnerable. It was so not like him at all.

Zoro decided now was not the time to be mean and mock his crying lover so he quietly walked towards him, trying hard not to startle the Cook.

"Cook." He said gently, his tone soft and loving. He tenderly took his arm and tug him around to face him. "What's wrong? Why're you crying?"

The Cook whirled around with such speed for someone who was down that it made Zoro step back a few steps.

"Marimo! What're you doing here? And who did you say was crying?" He said with his usual haughty tone except that it sounded a little nasally due to him crying.

"You are. Chopper saw you crying and called me here. So tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong. And I'm not crying." The Cook stared at him with a puzzled expression and Zoro was getting a little annoyed that the Cook was trying to pretend to be alright when he clearly look like he wasn't.

"Cut the crap Cook. Don't pretend. The evidence is right on your face." Zoro gestured to his tear-stained face and the Cook raised a hand to touch it.

"Oh."

How could the Cook not notice that he was crying? Is he stupid?

Zoro marveled in wonder how the Cook was so blind to his emotions.

All of the sudden, the Cook burst out in laughter, startling Zoro once more.

"Didn't know you cared marimo~"

Zoro grumbled something incoherent under his breath and felt his fingers twitching to pull out his swords. If he wasn't so concerned over his lover's well-being (and maybe his mental state.) then he wouldn't be this patient to hear him out.

He waited till the idiot's laughter subsided before speaking.

"So? You gonna tell me?"

The Cook looked as if he was going to laugh some more before smiling sweetly at him.

"I wasn't crying marimo."

"Cut the bul—"

"I was cutting onions idiot."

The Cook gestured to the basket of chopped onions on the counter and some on the chopping board.

Oh.

"Oh." Zoro felt like an idiot for making such a scene and showing how much he cared for the idiot Cook. He could feel his face heating up for the embarrassing scene he just caused and swore silently to never be fooled again by the little reindeer's tears. He needs to quickly make a hasty retreat before the Cook uses this for his own amusement.

"Well....." He started, his eyes darting towards the door as he struggled to find an excuse for his escape. "Don't be so misleading next time! Chopper was really worried about you shit-Cook!" He snapped and quickly whirled on his heels, boots stomping loudly towards the door.

Sanji blinked once as the door slammed loudly before him and wondered what just happened. Using his sleeves to wipe away the streaks of tears on his cheeks, he finally realized why Chopper had freaked out so much enough to call the idiot moss over.

He had been preparing lunch and suddenly remembered that he had some onions he bought from the last town and wanted to quickly prepare them for later use. He didn't have time to soak the onions and decided that a little pain in the eyes wouldn't matter as long as he cut them fast.

Who knows that something like this would cause such a fuss?

He made a mental note to make some of Chopper's favorites to apologize for the misunderstanding and also to thank the little reindeer for the wonderful opportunity to see the marimo so worked up about him.

Zoro's not one to show his emotions but today he saw just how concerned the Mossball was for him.

Going back to his cutting board, he smiled to himself as he recalled how gentle Zoro treated him. How tenderly he took his arm, the tone of his voice and the concern in his eyes.

Sanji chuckled and decided he's going to serve some of his favorite sake at dinner today just because.

It really doesn't has anything to do with that oaf at all.

Really, it doesn't.


End file.
